The Love Potion
by Piemage
Summary: Sakura is up to no good and makes a love potion for Sasuke. What happens when Naruto accidentally drinks it, and falls in love with Sasuke? Please R&R! Oneshot, or maybe a two-shot. Sasunaru, shounen-ai.


Disclaimer: Dude, I don't own Naruto. If I did, then why would I be writing fanfics? I'd make sure all this stuff happened on the show! :-D

Warning: Shounen-ai, or yaoi for poor people who have never heard of it.

A/N: Ok, um, I just kinda felt like writing this. Sorry if it's strange, OOCish, or has any spelling errors. I myself liked the concept of this story and thought that it could turn out pretty good. Let's hope I lived up to my own expectations...

:-)

Sakura cackled evilly as she stirred the pink liquid. "And finally, powder from a rose in full bloom." She sprinkled it in with great care and the pot flashed with dazzling light. Sakura quickly dipped in a vial and looked at the result of her long, frustrating hours. She grinned maliciously as she held it up to the light. "Soon Sasuke, you shall be MINE!!" She gave another hideous laugh.

"SAKURA! Be quiet or you'll wake the neighbors again!"

"Yes Mother." Sakura sighed in annoyance. "But soon, you will love me." She whispered to the vial. She looked outside. The sun was just rising.

Sasuke was having a very bad day. There were several reasons for that, mostly that 1) Naruto had attached himself to Sakura, 2) Sakura kept sending him these creepy and very suspicious glances, and 3) Naruto had gotten really hot and taken off his shirt, which was horribly distracting for Sasuke.

At long last practice was over and Naruto had put on a black tank top, which disappointed and relieved Sasuke at the same time. They were heading over to get some ramen (Naruto had used his puppy eyes and Sasuke couldn't say no). Sakura had inched over next to Sasuke in a manner that she must have thought was subtle.

Luckily they arrived before Sakura got too close. Sasuke immediately sat down next to Naruto and Sakura sat on the other side of him. She blabbered away about little things while I watched Naruto slurp up 8 bowls of spicy ramen in mere minutes.

"Um, Sasuke, I got this drink for you." Sakura stated and presented it in front of him. It looked like a normal soda with a sakura flower dangling off the edge of the cup.

"Hn." he replied and she happily set it in front of his bowl of ramen. She waited patiently as if she actually expected him to drink it.

"Aaaaah, my mouth burns!!" Naruto exclaimed. Apparently eating so much spicy food didn't come without a price. He fanned his tongue and looked around. He spied the drink sitting in front of Sasuke and took no hesitation in gulping the whole thing down within seconds.

"NOOOO!!" Sakura screamed, causing several people to stop and look at her.

"Thanks for that Teme!" Naruto said as he slammed the glass down. He smiled at the alleged teme and stopped. It was as if something clicked inside him. His views changed and his opinions and thoughts swirled around violently in his head, being replaced with new ones. Suddenly it calmed and he saw Sasuke in a new light.

"You're hot."

Sasuke choked on his ramen. He gave Naruto a stunned look before shaking himself out of it. "What?"

Naruto leaned forward and looked Sasuke in the eyes. "I said you're hot." He smiled before relaxing back onto his stool.

Sasuke sat there completely baffled. _Does Naruto really mean that? But even if he did, to just say that to my face, it seems pretty un-Narutoish. Besides, just this morning he was begging Sakura for a date! If he really liked me, he would have asked __**me **__for-_

"Do you want to go out with me?" Naruto said as if on cue.

"Sure." Sasuke replied without even thinking. He mentally slapped himself for saying yes so quickly. Sakura gave an enraged scream behind him before stomping out of the shop.

Naruto gave his dazzling smile before grabbing Sasuke's hand and dragging him out into the streets of Konoha.

The day whizzed by and almost seemed dream-like for Sasuke. He kept wondering if this was actually happening. First Naruto had pulled him into a movie (a horror film) and wouldn't let go of his hand the entire time. They went out to eat and Naruto insisted that he choose, and Naruto seemed contented enough eating normal food as long as he got to stare at Sasuke throughout dinner. Finally, Naruto led him to the most beautiful place Sasuke had ever seen in his life.

"This place is…" Sasuke breathed as he stared at the town under the stars. They were on a cliff that had the most amazing view of Konoha. Naruto nodded and scooted closer to Sasuke.

"It's pretty romantic, don't you think?" Naruto gave a mischievous smile and inched so close that he was leaning on Sasuke.

Sasuke caught his breath. Did Naruto really want him to…? Sasuke pushed his doubting thoughts away. Naruto was the one who had made all the moves tonight (which of course drove the seme crazy thinking about). It was his turn. He leaned down and kissed Naruto's soft lips. Sasuke was surprised at Naruto's lack of any hesitation whatsoever.

They spent the night kissing under the starry sky.

--

Sakura had rushed home as fast as her legs would carry her. This was NOT supposed to happen! The fact that Sasuke had even said yes, maybe he had taken a sip when she wasn't looking. Why did the Gods hate her so much?! (A/N: It's because I hate you Sakura, and I can give you horrible luck if I want to.)

She immediately threw open her Big Book of Potions and Jutsus. She needed a counter-spell, and fast. First Sakura tried looking on the page that had the love potion she had made. It was strong, good enough to last for several weeks, if not more. That's why she had made it.

She sighed in relief. There _was_ a way to nullify it! She groaned as she read the instructions. This was going to be pretty annoying for her, but it was worth it if it stopped this horrible mishap.

--

Sasuke was confused, to say the least. Even though he was a genius, he was still at a loss for words for the way Naruto had been acting. Yesterday had been so happy for him that he hadn't even stopped to think about the Dobe's reactions to certain things. Here are just a few of the abnormalities that he found:

"You're hot." Naruto would never compliment Sasuke, even if he had single-handedly saved the world.

The horror movie. Naruto hated horror flicks about as much as he hated chick flicks. If Naruto has simply wanted to hold his hand, he just would have without asking.

The nice restaurant. This was the biggest indication of Naruto's strange behavior. He had actually passed up the chance to have ramen. Not only that, but Sasuke would have paid. Naruto gave up the chance of free ramen just to make Sasuke happy! That would never happen.

Sasuke decided to confront Naruto today about his weird change in personality. As he approached, he noticed that Sakura was hanging around Naruto in the same manner she usually hung around Sasuke. Strangely, Naruto was ignoring her and brightened considerably when he saw Sasuke approaching.

"Sasuke! Thank goodness you're here. Now someone can protect me from this." He indicated Sakura with a point of his thumb.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you about-"

"NARUTO!" A high-pitched whine cut Sasuke off. He glared at the pink-haired thing that had just interrupted him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Naruto sighed heavily, as if it was a chore he did not want to do. He slowly turned to the impatient girl next to him. "Yes?"

Sakura reached up and kissed him.

Naruto's thoughts spun once again. The Sakura that was kissing him was the one he had liked, Sasuke was his rival and best friend, and he was going out with neither. Sakura let go and started screaming something along the line of "WATER! I NEED WATER!!".

Naruto didn't notice this and stumbled back, only to be caught by Sasuke. Naruto's memories of the past day rushed to him and he blushed heavily. He pulled himself up and took a few steps away, his head still slightly fuzzy.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Sasuke seemed genuinely concerned about his well-being.

"um, Sasuke, about last night…I wasn't really myself, so I was hoping you could just forget it."

Sasuke nodded. "You're right. You were acting more idiotic than usual." He smirked at Naruto's shout of annoyance. "Besides, if I go on a date with anyone, it needs to be the dobe that I know and love." Sasuke said that as if it were something trivial.

Naruto turned a deeper shade of pink.

"So, to compensate for last night's fake date, I'm taking you out tonight. I'll meet you at Ichiraku's at 7." With this Sasuke kissed him quickly on the lips and proceeded to walk away, leaving a very puzzled Naruto behind him.

Naruto quickly regained his thoughts and called after Sasuke, "You'd better be paying!!". He ran home to prepare.

Sakura had seen the whole exchange and was back over her book. "You may have one this round Naruto, but Sakura Haruno is not a quitter! I WILL have Sasuke's love!!"

"BE QUIET GIRL! THE NEIGHBORS ARE COMPLAINING!"

Owari

So...yeah. This was interesting. I think I could have made it better though. T.T I'm so dissappointed at myself! Oh, but if you DID like it, please review it. That would make me feel better. I would like to know if I should make this a two-shot or just keep it a one-shot. I could do it either way, because i already have a general idea of what the sequel would be. So, it's really best if you just review it. :)


End file.
